A silent love
by Grimm-Savant
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd, the dark and mysterious member of te Hive 5. Find out what he was doing during the events of the Teen Titans series. I love Kyd Wykyd! I couldnt help, but write a stroy about him.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey that's cheating you sludge slurping slime ball!" Gizmo yelled in frustration at once again being beaten by Billy numerous at the game station. Though when it's three Billy's and only one of you it's not much of a fair match to begin with.

"Is not." One of the Billy clones said in that annoying country hick accent that he had.

"Yeah, that was a goodun Billy!' Anther one cheered.

"Why, thank yew Billy." The other one relied.

Gizmo just crossed his arms across his tiny little chest and grumbled unkind things under his breath.

Jinx, the leader of the Hive 5 walked through the door and sighed at her team. Walking past Mammoth who was in the kitchen scarffing down anything he could find in the fridge, she made her way to the control panel. She quickly checked the monitor to see if any potential heists were open, but seeing none she checked in with Seemore.

"How is the security on the museum?" She asked.

"Ahh, its gonna be a piece of cake!" He replied enthusiastically.

Jinx nodded her head and told him to keep a look out, and then cut of the communication.

She mentally winced when she recalled the last heist they had tried to pull. The Teen Titans had been alerted because they had missed one guard who alerted them of the robbery. Though she had yelled and scolded them for three straight hours about the blunder she was taking extra care to make sure nothing of the sort ever happened again.

"The Teen Titans may be out of town right now, but knowing these idiots something is bound to go wrong if I don't set everything up myself." She muttered to herself.

She suddenly found a mug of steaming fresh tea thrust in front of her.

She looked up to see Kyd Wykkyd had made her her favorite herbal tea. She flushed fearing he might have heard her comment.

He smiled at her reassuringly, so she gratefully took the mug in both her hands and blew on it. She had recently recruited Billy Numerous and Kyd Wyykyd for her team reasoning that with their powers, combating the titans and stealing would be a lot easier. She had been very happy to find that her assumption had been correct, and both boys had proved to be useful if not sometimes extremely annoying additions.

Kyd Wykkyd made a gesture over his shoulder him with his thumb.

Jinx took a cautious sip of her tea. Mmmmmm, perfect, just the way she liked it. Kyd Wykkyd the found out was an awesome chief.

"Mmmm? You're going out?" She asked taking blowing on her tea again.

He nodded his head. She took a long drink of her tea, regretfully as it burned her throat.

She was surprised when he started telling her when he was going out. It was quite refreshing compared to the usual chaos of her old teammates Gizmo and Mammoth.

Well Seemore did sometimes ask her permission to do stuff, but that was because he had a crush on her and was constantly trying to impress her.

Kid Wykkyd starred at her waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, okay, go on out, but be back soon were going to rob the museum tonight."

He nodded his head again and with a swish of his cape he was gone.

After the .H.I.V.E. Academy was destroyed, Angel had moved from place to place until she had found her current residence. It was a pent house sweat that had a beautiful view of the city below, as well as a terrific view of the sky. The walls were large windows that let in so much natural light that she didn't have to use any lights during the day. She had a kitchen that opened up into her sitting room that consisted of a giant plasma screen TV a red couch and white carpet. There were stairs that led to the second floor of the apartment where her bedroom was. She had various art pieces that she had stolen from museums around the country decorated the place. Actually one of the only decorations that she hadn't been stolen had been giving to her by one of her closest friends. It was a sign that hung on the back of her front door that said, "Welcome to heaven" She had gotten a kick out of the sign since her name was Angel, and her friends that came over laughed as well whenever they saw it.

Angel was currently sitting on her couch reading a book. As she read she noticed a red flower petal drift onto the page. What was a flower petal doing there? She wondered. She didn't have any roses in her apartment. Her mind was still in her book as she starred at the rose petal. Then she looked up to see Kyd Wykkyd standing over her with a bouquet of roses. Her face instantly lit p at the sight of her friend and she quickly set her book down and hugged him.

As she broke their embrace she kissed him on the cheek and put the flowers in a vase.

"Thanks Wykkyd, there beautiful." She said tenderly caressing one of the flowers.

"Are ya hungry?" She asked suddenly moving towards the oven where a sweat tasty smell wafted from.

He nodded his head enthusiastically. Angel had been the one that had taught him how to cook, but he still had a ways to go before he could cook like her.

As they ate their dinner Angel for some reason brought up the .H.I.V.E. Academy and Kyd Wykkyd was reminded of the first time he met Angel…


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know why he was there. Kyd Wykkyd was sitting in the corner mostly hidden by the shadows. He was at a party in one of the H.I.V.E Academy dorm rooms sweats, were there was a party going on. He couldn't remember who invited him. He was the new creepy kid at school, and so far everybody had tried to avoid him. Maybe that's how they treat all the new kids here. He thought to himself. Naaah, I don't think so. Then again whenever someone had tried to talk to him, he couldn't really answer them. He was a mute after all.

He sighed and scanned around the room at the other students. He hadn't been paying attention to what was going on, and he wasn't sure that was a good thing. He could take care of himself; there was no doubt about that, but still...

Everyone was more or less in a circular shape where there was a bottle sitting in the middle. Ah crap. Spin the bottle or some such nonsense.

He tried to blend in with the shadows a bit more, you know just in case. Though he didn't think many people even noticed him, and if they did they didn't let on.

Someone walked up to the bottle and spun it. They had long green hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with a certain menace. Normal enough for a villainess to be.

She curled her lip into a seductive smile. Kyd Wykkyd quickly glanced down at the bottle and let out a quite sigh of relief. It wasn't pointing at him. Not that he didn't find the girl to be attractive, he just wasn't sure what he would do if she tried to kiss him, or steal from him. He had seen some great pick pocketing skills being demonstrated earlier, even more reason for him to keep his guard up. Being silent and a master of stealth it was only natural for him to keep a barrier between himself and others. Especially at a school for villains. Right?

The girl that had spun the bottle walked up to a boy with black goggles on that covered the majority of his face, that from the looks of it he suspected them to be fogged up on the inside due to his immense sweating. She leaned in gently putting one of her smooth green hands on either side of his face and bringing his face towards her own until they met together. A few whistles sounded around the room as she pulled apart from him and walked back over to her seat. Kyd looked back at the boy she had kissed and noticed he was slightly more pale than he had been and seemed a bit loopy. Looks like the chick had one killer of a kiss. Probably due to her plant like nature and if he remembered right her name meant "Poison" or something.

Whew dodged a bullet there. He said to himself and as he looked around he could tell he wasn't the only one thinking it.

Why was he here? He found himself thinking once more. If he wanted he could just use his powers to create a portal from the shadows he was conveniently standing in and be anywhere he desired. And yet he didn't. He stayed where he was, where he wasn't sure if he was even wanted. He sighed to himself again. Everybody thought that because he couldn't talk he was a big tough guy, but in reality he wasn't that tough. Well he was a master of several martial arts style, and had already almost completely mastered his powers of teleportation. Not to mention he was as silent as a shadow itself. Anyway the point was that he was a softie. One of the only reasons he was grateful he couldn't speak was because he thought that if anyone of these other kids found out about it he would become a doormat that they would walk all over, and he wasn't about to let that happen!

He suddenly became aware that the room had suddenly gotten very quite. He cursed to himself for letting his mind wander and not pay attention to what was going on.

Everybody in the room was staring at him. Not good. He looked down at the bottle and realized with a gulp that it was pointing at him. He had thought that if he was in the shadows, hidden from most, nobody would see him if the bottle directed itself at him, and they would just go on. No such luck apparently.

He heard a few giggles and jeers from here and there around the room. He thought about just teleporting away right then and there, but what if they all took that as a sign of weakness? He couldn't let them think that of him. He didn't mind that they all left him alone, but if they thought they could push him around they had another thing coming.

Before he could make up is mind on what he would do the one that had spun the bottle stood up from their crouched position they had been in.

In hid panic at finding himself the center of attention he had forgotten to see who had spun the bottle.

It was a girl, Thank GOD! he thought to himself. She had a helmet on her head that only showed her face, with creamy smooth skin and bright glowing yellow eyes, which seemed to him to be very intelligent. She wore a blue turtleneck like scarf around her neck, a red sleeveless shirt with a blue skirt and silver belt with two white wings folded behind her back.

Kyd Wykkyd found himself paralyzed by her beauty as she walked across the room towards him. He found that though he was immersed in his element he felt like his zone that he had often found comfort in could not protect him from the blazing light approaching him.

She smiled a little shyly, her cheeks turning a sight shade of pink as she stood before him. He thought it made her seem even cuter than before. She leaned forward a bit and wisped so that only he could hear her, "Um, could you lean into the light a little please? I, uh, can't see your face." She blushed a little deeper, and Kyd found that he too was blushing though the shadows concealed it. Before he realized what he was doing he found himself taking a step forward. She smiled sweetly at him and leaned in further and kissed him on the cheek.

There followed the usual "Ooohhs" And whistles as she returned to her spot and they got on with the game. Kyd Wykkyd was relieved not to be the center of attention anymore, but strangely found that he was also a little hurt that she hadn't kissed him on the lips.

He blushed at the thought, glad that the shadows once again concealed him from the surrounding eyes. You're being childish! He scorned himself. Though, was it because I'm ugly or something? He found himself fretting over this fact for most of the party.

Everybody started heading off to their own dorms. The room quickly emptied leaving only a few lingerers left. Kyd could have teleported back to his room in an instant, but he was still mulling over the events that had unfolded earlier.

His thoughts were broken by a tap on his shoulder. His guard immediately went up, and prepared himself at a moments notice to teleport away.

It was only the girl.

"Sorry about earlier. I know the rules are you're supposed to kiss on the lips, it's just that..." She blushed a little blushed a little before continuing, "It's just that I don't want to kiss someone on there unless I really care about them, ya know what I mean?"

Kyd laughed at himself for worrying about it for so long. He nodded his head in understanding. He truly did understand her; he kinda felt the same way.

She smiled reasuredly. " I just wanted to clear that up. I'm Angel by the way." She held out her hand.

Kyd was hesitant at first.

"Come on. I don't bite." She laughed.

He smiled back and took her hand.

She brightened up at this and continued talking, " Your new here right?"

He nodded his head.

" I thought so. What's your name?" She asked.

Again he found himself hesitant, but less so this time. She seemed to sense it and smiled reassuringly at him.

" Oh, don't bother with him," A girl cleaning up the room said, "He's too stuck up. Hasn't talked to anyone since he came here, not even the teachers."

Angel glared at the girl, " Maybe he's shy or something?" She said.

Kyd found himself surprised that she had just met him and was already defending him.

The other girl just shrugged and replied," Well then why don't we ask him?"

"Alright." Angel agreed, turning back to Kyd Wykkkyd her eyes softened, and his heart seemed to melt. " SO why don't you talk?" She asked him.

He dumbly pointed at his throat and nodded his head. The other girl looked puzzled, but Angel seemed to understand.

"So you can't talk?" She asked.

He nodded his head smiling. He had been right, she was as bright as her eyes had told him she was.

"See, he can't speak that's why he hasn't talked to anyone." She scolded the other girl, who merely shrugged as if she didn't entirely believe him.

"Well, what is your name then?" Angel asked again.

He held up his hand in a gesture that said to wait a moment. He scanned the room until he found what he was looking for. H picked up the pad and pencil that was lying on a desk and wrote it down.

"Kyd Wyykyd?" She said reading the name out loud. He nodded his head to show her she had read it correctly.

She smiled at him and said, "Well Kyd Wyykyd I guess I'll see ya around then. If you need any help just come and talk-er see me." She flushed slightly, but then seemed to recover just as quickly and seemed to bounce out of the room and out into the hall.

Leaving a rather perplexed Kyd Wyykyd to slowly follow her out the door and go back to his own room. No one had ever been that kind to him before. I think I just made my first friend. He mused to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyd Wykkyd's mind slowly returned to the present where Angel was telling him about something.

"Wykkyd? Didja hear me or was I boring you?" She asked teasingly at the lost look on his face.

He shook his head furiously and gestured for her to continue, embarrassed that he had zoned out like that.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was contacted by the brotherhood of evil a few days back, and I'm thinking of joining them."

Kyd nodded his head; Jinx was also up to date about that particular organization, or rather on her idol Madam rouge.

"I mean I know after the whole Hive incident everyone's been pretty split up, cept you and the Hive 5, but this brain guy…he just amazing I don't know very much about what he's got planned, but I've been doing some reading about some of his past exploits and he's a genius!! So I told them I'd join, and I'm supposed to meet with them in a couple of days." Kyd gave her an encouraging smile as if to say "Good for you, go for it!"

She smiled back at him. "Well I don't really know what's gonna be in store for me in the future, so while you're here I wanted to ask you something.."

She was cut off by a sudden beeping sound. She looked over at her microwave, but she didn't have anything in there.

Kyd laughed at her as he pulled out his vibrating Hive communicator.

"Ah!" She said seeing what it was her face turning a brilliant crimson.

He flipped it open to see Jinx's face.

"Sorry buddy, but yere dates just been cut short, its time to get to work. Oh and say hi to ANGEL for me, kay?" The communicator closed at her last taunting remark. How had she known he had gone to see Angel? He asked himself blushing a little.

Angel sighed, "Oh, well I guess we'll just have to finish our li'l chat later then." She said as she put Kyd's portion of the meal in a tuber ware container for him to eat later.

She looked flustered and noticed Kyd looking at her.

"Its nothing don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later right? So don't make a fuss over not getting to stay for long." She said reassuringly.

He nodded thankfully at her, took the container and teleported back to his room to put it in his own private fridge, then go straight to the museum.

3 DAYS LATER

Kyd Wykkyd picked up a chair and put it upright. The entire base was a wreck. The TV was out; the plumbing was backed up, the garage in pieces and so on. It looked like they had been hit by a hurricane, and well that wasn't far from the truth. They had been hit by "Hurricane Kid Flash."

As he was still fixing things up and putting them back where they belonged he saw Seemore come in the front door. He and Jinx had gone out to capture the young scarlet speedster before Madame Rouge did, but from the look on his face things hadn't gone well.

He sat next to him and stared blankly at the floor. Kyd waited until he was ready to talk ad he plugged the fridge in.

"She's gone." He said at last. Kyd looked at him confused.

"Jinx. She's gone. I don't know why, but she got in a fight with Rouge, kicked her ass and left. I don't think she's gonna come back either Wykkyd."

Kyd walked over and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. He knew he had had a giant crush on her, and it probably broke his heart that she had just left them all.

Seemore looked around him at the destruction Kid Flash had left in his wake. He sighed as he got up.

"Guess I'd better help repair everything. Gizmo's taking care of the cable and all the other stuff and last I saw the Billie's they were somewhere in the garage. I think I'll go down there and make sure those Hicks don't do any more damage."

Kyd laughed at his last remark as he watched Seemore leave. It was a fact that Billy Numerous wasn't the brightest person in the world and what made it worse was that he was a one man army with a combined IQ that closely matched Mammoth's.

Kyd teleported back to his room, taking a short break from cleaning duty. He frowned as he found his stuff strewn about the place.

His stomach growled in protest at not being fed for so long. He went over and checked his fridge. His frown deepened as he opened it. He had gotten his own fridge because Mammoth would always eat everything in the main one, and though he had "Mamoth- proofed" his fridge he had apparently not "Kid Flash-proofed" it. The tubberware dish that had the remains of his dinner lay empty. To the side of it he noticed the boy blur had left a scribbled note next to it that said:

Yum! Thanks for the grub buddy!!

He growled as he crumpled up the note and threw it away. Angel had made that for him, and he had looked forward to eating it all day!!

Angel was a good friend of his and he secretly had a crush on her. He suddenly thought about Seemore and wondered what he would do if she walked out on him.

He shook his head as if to dislodge the thoughts from his head. He had to keep his mind on the task at hand. Which was, sadly cleaning his room, not to mention the entire base.

Curse you Kid Flash.


End file.
